


Getting a Leg Up

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Legs For Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, and kaireon, and matsukawa has magnificent legs, god there's so much leg in this, i don't even know what this is, i feel like that needed to be said, i'm always pushing the kaireon agenda, kai nobuyuki - Freeform, kuroo has a leg kink, mentions of - Freeform, the author does not have a leg kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Leg (n.)Either of the two lower limbs of a biped, as a human being, or any of the paired limbs of an animal, arthropod, etc., that support and move the body.In which Kuroo definitely doesn't have a thing for Matsukawa's legs.





	Getting a Leg Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming [owlsshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows) and a conversation we had about the manga _Jackass!_.
> 
> Also, god bless [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/pseuds/nana_banane) for betaing and coming up with the title. You're the best!
> 
> This is so out of my comfort zone, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All characters belong to Furudate Haruichi.

Kuroo Tetsurou had no idea what he had done in his past life to deserve this. His roommate for the past two years was lying on his stomach on their couch, clad in nothing but a too-big t-shirt and black pantyhose. He calmly kicked his long, stupidly perfect legs back and forth in the air as he thumbed through the latest issue of _Jump_.

The groceries Kuroo had been carrying fell to the floor with a loud _thump_.

Matsukawa Issei glanced up from his magazine. “Kuroo-chan,” he drawled, “you’re home already?”

Kuroo bent down quickly to pick up the groceries that had spilled out of the tote bag his mum had forcibly given him when he moved out because “Tetsu-chan, you need to think about the environment.”

“Ah … uhm … yes, I’m …” Kuroo tried his best keeping his eyes off Matsukawa’s perfectly sculpted calves. Swallowing, he noticed that his throat was suddenly dry. “My lecture … it uhm … cancelled?” Then he hurried into the kitchen, leaving a smirking Matsukawa alone in the living room.

Putting the groceries in the fridge, Kuroo’s mind slowly started working again. What was Matsukawa doing? Why was he wearing pantyhose? Why did it make Kuroo want to touch-

No. He was not going there. He was really _not_. Matsukawa could keep his absolutely gorgeous legs to himself. _God_ , Kuroo was so screwed.

Their friendship wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to easy. And for two whole years, it had been. The two of them had gotten to know each other through Karasuno’s former captain, and they hit it off right away. Yeah, Kuroo had known that Matsukawa was a terrible flirt, but it had all been good and fun. Kuroo had enjoyed the banter, and the two of them decided to rent a flat together when they realised they were going to the same university.

Living together was good – it was great, actually. They both liked keeping the flat clean and, surprisingly enough, they could both study while in the same room. They even cooked dinner together. Still, they were just friends, and Kuroo liked it that way.

Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and prepared a mug of green tea for his nerves. Taking a huge gulp of tea, Kuroo burned his tongue and cursed loudly.

Matsukawa stuck his head into the kitchen, and, _God_ , he wasn’t even wearing underwear. “You ok?” he asked, and Kuroo could only answer with an undignified squeak, hands motioning towards his mug in explanation.

Matsukawa chuckled, and his long … exquisite legs shifted. The soft movement was incredibly distracting, and Kuroo had to force his eyes up towards Matsukawa’s face. That was a mistake. Matsukawa was smirking, but there was something almost understanding in his eyes; like he knew just what he was doing to Kuroo.

Kuroo’s face was so hot, he could almost feel steam coming out of his ears. He took another sip of his too hot tea just so that he didn’t have to say anything to Matsukawa, who was leaning against the doorframe.

When the silence became too heavy, Kuroo forced himself to ask, “So, uhm, how was your day?”

Matsukawa sauntered into the room and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, crossing his legs _just so_ that his pantyhose-clad foot was closer to Kuroo than he was comfortable with. “Good,” he said. “Nothing special, really. Oh, wait, I met Kai on campus.”

“ _Kai_ Kai? _Kai Nobuyuki_ Kai?”

“The one and only.” Matsukawa threw Kuroo his most charming smile. “And, well, we had an _interesting_ conversation, to say the least. He had certain _theory_ …”

Kuroo choked on his tea. “What theory?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing you have to worry about.” Then Matsukawa smiled again and coupled with the fact that Kuroo could feel Matsukawa’s toes brushing against his leg, Kuroo’s brain decided to stop working again.

“Is there any hot water left?” Matsukawa asked.

“Huh?” Kuroo answered, intelligently.

“Water? For tea?”

“Oh.” Kuroo busied himself with heating more water. He reached into their cupboard and found Matsukawa’s favourite mug and a tea bag, and then poured the boiling water in. Handing Matsukawa the mug, he asked, “How’s Kai, by the way?”

“A bit stressed, but Oohira-san is visiting next weekend, so he said he’d be fine.”

“That’s good.” Kuroo nodded to himself. “That’s good…”

Feeling a brush against his leg again, Kuroo quickly moved out of their cramped kitchen. He needed space. He needed air. He needed to touch-

 _No_. He did not need that.

Kuroo slumped down on the couch. He didn’t know how much longer he could deal with Matsukawa like that. The legs. The _pantyhose_. The everything, really. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Then, he almost spilled the rest of his tea as he felt someone sit down next to him.

“You wanna watch a movie, Kuroo-chan?” Matsukawa asked, and when Kuroo didn’t answer, he put one on anyway. Kuroo opened his eyes again, and when he noticed it was just a Studio Ghibli movie they had watched a million times before, he relaxed.

The two of them fell silent, sipping their tea and watching the movie. All the while, Kuroo was painfully aware of Matsukawa sitting just centimetres apart from him. Kuroo’s eyes kept straying from the TV screen towards Matsukawa, but Matsukawa seemed caught up in the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Matsukawa shifted in his seat. He leaned his back against the armrest and threw his legs up in Kuroo’s lap, his t-shirt riding up his stomach, showing a sliver of skin. Kuroo almost screamed out loud.

Kuroo’s hands hovered over Matsukawa’s legs. The black pantyhose clung to his legs like a second skin, accentuating his muscles. His thighs weren’t as thick as Karasuno’s captain’s, but damn, they were still incredible. Long, lean legs. Almost only muscle. Kuroo’s fingers itched to touch them. He wanted to trace his fingers all the way from Matsukawa’s ankles to the curve of his butt. He wanted to kiss the inside of Matsukawa’s knees. His thighs. That sliver of skin showing between the pantyhose and the t-shirt. He wanted to kiss Matsukawa.

Oh.

_Oh._

“You can touch them, you know?” Matsukawa spoke up, and Kuroo choked, ending in a coughing fit.

“What?” he croaked.

“You can touch my legs.” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow at Kuroo, whose hands were still hovering awkwardly everywhere where Matsukawa’s legs weren’t.

“What?”

Matsukawa sighed. “You,” he said, enunciating every word like he was talking to a child. “Can. Touch. My. Legs.”

Lifting one leg, he pressed his toes against Kuroo’s crotch. “I know you want to. You’re already half hard.”

Kuroo gasped at the sensation and turned towards Matsukawa. Softly, Kuroo touched the foot pressed against his crotch with one hand. Building up his confidence, he traced his fingers up Matsukawa’s foot, circling his ankles. The other hand grabbed around the ankle on the other leg.

Kuroo moved Matsukawa’s legs, so that he was sitting in between them. He dragged his hands up Matsukawa’s calves, feeling how the muscles shifted underneath the pantyhose. Leaning down, he kissed the inside of the left leg. Matsukawa’s leg twitched slightly, and Kuroo could hear him let out a small sigh.

The sound only spurred Kuroo on. He gripped Matsukawa’s calves and dragged him closer. Kuroo let his hands roam over Matsukawa’s thighs. They truly were magnificent. Matsukawa’s breath was ragged, uneven.

Kuroo leaned down to kiss the inside of his knee again, softly moving upwards, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Matsukawa’s thigh. At the same time, Kuroo’s hands moved further up, and, _God_ , Matsukawa had a lovely butt. Round and perky. Gripping it, Kuroo looked up.

Matsukawa’s eyes were closed, his face red. His breathing came in gasps, and Kuroo realised just how pretty he was. The curly hair that needed to be cut falling into his eyes. The neck, slightly arched, that just seemed so kissable. The hands, gripping the couch. The heaving chest. Matsukawa truly was the most beautiful man Kuroo had ever met.  

Crawling closer to Matsukawa, Kuroo kissed his stomach. Still firmly gripping Matsukawa’s butt, he dragged Matsukawa all the way into his lap, and Matsukawa let out a contented sigh. Grinning down at Kuroo, Matsukawa kissed Kuroo’s forehead, moving on to his cheeks, behind his ears, his chin, and finally his nose.

Kuroo’s hands slid down Matsukawa’s thighs, tangling in the pantyhose as he massaged them. At the sound of the pantyhose ripping, Kuroo’s hands froze. His eyes met Matsukawa’s.

“I- I d-didn’t mean to-” he tried to apologise, but Matsukawa just laughed.

“It’s not like I don’t have more than this one pair.”

When Kuroo still tried to apologise, Matsukawa gripped his cheeks. “Just shut up and kiss me,” he growled, and smashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo ends up really loving to tear the pantyhose, and Matsukawa goes broke having to buy new ones all the time.
> 
> Also, for those of you who write Kuroo as a suave sex god, I counter with Kuroo as a blushy mess because he's a dork.


End file.
